The Dragon of Zi Part One
by dragongoddess252
Summary: New zoid, dragon type: Dragan. The gang meets a strange girl trained under Prozan, yet strangely on their side...please R


*~ Chapter One: Dragon's Rise ~*  
  
"Watch your back out there Van," came the voice of Moonbay from the Gustav. "I got it don't worry, let's get'm Zeke!" Van replied. Zeke roared and the Blade Liger jumped into action severing the two Rev Raptors in half. "Van please be careful," Fiona pleaded as she watched him battle. "Don't worry, I can handle it," Van said. "Look out Van! Above you!" Irvine exclaimed, but it was too late, the Zaber Fang had landed on top of him. He was up again in no time and shooting at it with everything that he had. Irvine then stepped in, his Command Wolf snarling viciously. The Zaber Fang roared and shot at Irvine, bringing him down. "Oh no you don't!" Van said and took a few shots of his own, the Zaber was down, a good thing too. "Come on, let's get out of here before they call for reinforcements!" Moonbay yelled and turned the Gustav to run. "I can agree with that," Irvine said and turned tail and ran, Van following. "Wow, that was close, good fighting guys," Moonbay said. "No problem," Van said. "Right Zeke?" Van's silver organoid growled in agreement and left the Blade Liger. "Yeah Van, I just hope you can be less careless next time, you need to watch your dorsal side or you're gonna get beaten," Irvine said. "I just.lost concentration for a minute, that's all," Van said somewhat arrogantly. "That was great Van," Rudolph stated. "Well, at least someone admired my fighting skills," Van said. "Pff," was all Irvine was going to say, he didn't want to argue anymore. "Oh come on guys, let's go get something to eat, there's a village up ahead," Moonbay said. "All right, I'm starving," Van said. He looked down to see Zeke running next to the Liger. "Come on Zeke."  
  
"Wow, this place is really odd, everything seems so quite for this time of night," Irvine stated regarding the mostly empty streets. "Yeah, it doesn't look like anyone's here," Fiona said. "Hm, I don't know this village, it must not be in the imperial database," Rudolph said as he scanned the area. "Well, there's somewhere we can shack up for the night," Moonbay said and parked the Gustav, Van and Irvine parking the Liger and Wolf on its cargo trailers. After this, they went into the inn. This, unlike the streets was full of loud and humorous people. From table to table people laughed and talked and joked around, it was a lively place. "I'll go get us some rooms, Van, Irvine, why don't you find us a table?" Moonbay asked. "Sure, fine by me," Van said and they went their separate ways, Zeke following Van.  
  
"Van slow down before you choke," Moonbay said. "Sorry.can't.food.too.good," Van said as he gobbled down a piece of bread. Irvine smiled unnoticed and turned back to the paper he was reading. There he found nothing more than an uninteresting article on some new empire scheme. He sighed and scanned the room. No other zoid pilots, from what he saw, but then his eyes drifted to a far corner of the room. In the dark corner sat a cloaked figure also reading the latest news from the Gylos Empire. He gasped as the figure's head moved slightly up and he felt its penetrating gaze. He turned back to his reading, just to keep the gaze from him. He couldn't see its face, but he knew that it was looking right at him, "Hey Irvine, you're awfully quiet tonight," Moonbay said. "Hm? Nah, just thinkin," Irvine said as calmly as if he felt nothing of the figure in the corner. Then the waiter came to the table. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. "Hey, another order please!" Van piped up. Moonbay grabbed his ear and pulled. "Come on Van, remember we're on a budget here!" Moonbay said. "Cancel that order." "Really Van, don't you think you've had enough?" Fiona asked. "Oh come on!" Van complained. Irvine's gaze was pulled back to the corner of the room as the figure stood and began to walk out the door. He suddenly had the urge to find out who it was. "Hey waiter," Irvine said and motioned for him to come. "Yes, can I help you?" Irvine motioned for him to come within whispering distance, "That person that just walked out, who was it? Do you know?" Irvine asked. "Well, she's a not exactly a regular, but she seems to show up every once in a while, no one quite knows her name, but around here she's known as Dragon," the waiter said. "Dragon huh? Why Dragon?" Irvine asked. "Well, there are rumors that a dragon travels with her, but no one's sure if it's true. She does have quite an obsession with that particular creature, which is really why she has the name. No one's seen her face, but we've all heard her talk, which is how we know she's a girl. She's a loner that pilots a blue Redler. No one's ever seen any other blue Redlers but hers, it's said to be even more powerful than a black Redler," the waiter explained. "Thanks buddy," Irvine said and decided to see if he could catch the girl and find out whose side she was on. Given the description of the zoid that she piloted, he was trying to make sure that she wasn't with Raven or anything. He stood and began to walk off. "Hey Irvine, where ya goin?" Moonbay asked. "Need to get some air," he said and walked off. "That Irvine, when he wants somethin' he definitely doesn't waste any time gettin' it," Moonbay said and took a bite of some bread.  
  
Once outside Irvine scanned the dark streets, but found nothing. He looked to one ally though and saw what he could have sworn were glowing blue eyes. At first he thought it was Shadow, but Shadow would have attacked him. "Zeke?" he asked. He knew it wasn't Zeke, but he didn't know what else to ask. Very near he heard the sound of a mobilizing zoid. "Orien," he heard someone call and the blue eyes disappeared. He looked up and saw the shape of a Redler rise from the ally and in a flash it flew off, leaving behind it a whirlwind of dust and again a dark, quite street. Irvine looked at the dwindling dark spot and thought of that voice, the voice that called the organoid to it. The voice created the same effect on his soul that those eyes did. He didn't have to see her, he just knew there was something about her, good or evil, he wasn't sure. With a sigh he turned and walked back to the inn, Moonbay was waiting for him and it had quieted down a considerable amount. "Hey Irvine, what did you rush out of here for?" she asked. "That girl," he said. "What girl?" "That girl that was sitting in that corner. I got a bad feeling that's all.well, I guess it was a bad feeling," he said, still not sure whether or not she was on their side. "Well, she's gone now and it doesn't matter anyway, let's go up and get some shut eye, if we wanna get Rudolph back to Gygolos, we need to get up early," Moonbay said and started to walk up the stairs to the rooms. Irvine reluctantly followed.  
  
*~ Chapter Two: Enter the Dragon ~*  
  
The next morning, Moonbay had them up bright and early and they were on the road. Van yawned aloud. "Why did we have to get up this early Moonbay?" he asked. "Because, the imperial troops don't come out until later and I figure we can cover more ground without em," she explained. "Guess you're right," Van said and looked out the window of the Gustav. Irvine looked through the roof of the zoid to the sky. The thought of Dragon hung on his mind still, was she good or evil. Was she some kind of force that they didn't want to get tangled up with? The organoid stuck with him too, the only person he knew with an organoid was Van, Raven on the other hand had an organoid, but he used his for evil purposes. "Hey Irvine, you're being awfully quite again, what's on your mind?" Moonbay said. "Nothing, just have nothin to say, that's all," Irvine said without taking his gaze off of the sky. Perfectly blue, cloudless, like the eyes of the organoid. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Van and the desert losers," Irvine was jerked out of his reverie by the familiar voice. "Raven," Van said looking at the ominous Genosaurer in front of them.  
  
"So I see you're still alive, and you have a Blade Liger. Oh well, more fun for me, let's go Van," Raven said. He was serious, ready this time to kill Van. "Ok, come on let's mobilize Zeke!" Van said and got into the Liger, Irvine in the Command Wolf, for backup. Van's Liger roared and jumped off of the transport trailer. Irvine followed, but his heart wasn't in the fight, he couldn't get the thought of Dragon out of his head to save his life. "This time Van, not even you're wolf partner over there an help you," Raven said. Zeke roared and melded with the Blade Liger. The battle started. Raven as usual getting in the first few punches. Irvine tried to help as he could, but he couldn't get his mind off of her. "Why! Why can't I stop thinking about her!" Irvine exclaimed to himself. "Help me Irvine!" Van yelled as Raven began to charge up a particle beam. The Liger couldn't move. Raven had thrown it to the ground and it was helpless. "Hang on Van, I'm coming!" Irvine shouted and began to run towards him, but he was cut off by a massive blue shape flying in front of him. Just as the Genosaurer fired it's deadly weapon, the beam was diverted to some nearby sand hills. "Oh, so you wanna fight me too!" Raven yelled. "Shadow!" "I don't think so, Raven I told you to stay off of my territory!" The voice, the same that called the organoid in the ally. It was her! A blue stream came from within her zoid and knocked Shadow off of his path as he tried to meld with the Genosaurer. Irvine had to smile, he now knew the answer to his question. Her Redler roared and she rammed into Raven's side again. Van was able to get up. "Who is that!" he exclaimed. He heard Irvine laughing. "What're you laughin at Irvine?" Van asked. "That Van, is Dragon according to the villagers last night," Irvine said. "Come on Shadow, let's go, I'll be back for you Van!" Raven said and left the scene. The blue Redler landed. Irvine walked the Wolf to it and Van and Zeke came after. A figure cloaked in black jumped out of the Redler. "Everyone here ok?" she asked. "Yeah we're fine, but who are you? And why did you help us?" Moonbay asked as she, Fiona, and Rudolph ran up. "And why did Raven leave so fast?" Van asked. "Because this is my land, its been handed down through generations and I'm supposed to protect it," she said. "What's your name?" Irvine finally got the guts to ask her the question that stuck in his mind. She looked at him and he felt that painful gaze again. "Well, I'm known as the pilot of the NeoRedler, and as the villagers have told you I'm sure." she lifted her hand to her hood and pulled it down from her face. "Dragon." Her eyes were a cold, icy blue and her hair golden as the sun above them. "Dragon huh? So you're who Irvine's been thinkin about all this time," Moonbay said. "Yeah, I saw you guys in the inn last night, he was the only one that looked at me. And the only one who's ever dared to follow me out," she said. "Really, well Irvine is pretty courageous, maybe too courageous," Moonbay said with a hint of sarcasm. Irvine said nothing. Now that her face was revealed, her gaze didn't seem as hurtful. Irvine crossed his arms over his chest. And looked at the Redler. "Interesting zoid you got there," Irvine said. "Thanks, I customized it myself, the opening mouth and more maneuverable legs were perfect in my design for a Redler that could fight on land and the air," she said then noticed Zeke. "I see you have an organoid." "Yeah, this is my buddy Zeke," Van said proudly and Zeke growled. Dragon smiled and putting her fingers to her lips gave a harsh whistle. A blue stream came from the back of the Redler and landed next to her. A dark blue organoid with the wings of a dragon appeared, "This is Orien, my organoid. She's loyal and won't think twice about killing someone if they try to hurt me," Dragon said. "Heh, so that's why there were rumors of you traveling with a dragon," Irvine said. "Gee Irvine, you seem to know more about her than we do," Moonbay said. "I asked the waiter last night about her," Irvine said. "I see, so you're getting inside info without telling us huh?" Moonbay said. "Why did you save Van if you were just trying to protect your land?" Fiona suddenly asked. Dragon looked down at her. "Because.I have a respect for human life that Raven doesn't have, and I care," Dragon answered a slight breeze blowing her hair in wisps around her lightly tanned face. Fiona looked at her for a second. "So you're on our side?" she asked. "Well, I'm not exactly with the Empire or the Republic, but I'm on whichever side that promotes the preservation of human life," she answered.  
  
"Strange thing for a girl with the nickname Dragon to say," Moonbay said playfully. "Well, that's what they call me because of my affinity for the creatures, but I don't exactly reek havoc like the dragons in the fairy tales," Dragon answered. "How do you know Raven?" Van asked. "Well, Raven and I kinda go way back, you see, Prozan trained Raven well, but Prozan also trained me. We were good friends until I found out what the minister's motives were, then, disgusted I left with the knowledge I had and Raven began to hate me because I left. I tried to make peace, but he didn't take my offer and to this day I don't know why," Dragon said, a solemn look crossed her face. "We should get going before the battalion of Rev Raptors pass through," Dragon said. "Why do you seem afraid of them, you look like you could easily take them out," Van said. "Well, to the Empire, I'm a rebel now and they are looking for me as if I'm an escaped prisoner, I don't feel like fighting them," Dragon said and Orien growled. "Come on," she said. "Hey, you wanna travel with us?" Van asked. The words of his question startled Irvine, travel with them? Could he handle that feeling that he got when he was around her? "If that's ok with everyone else, I shouldn't get you into too much trouble," Dragon said with a smile. "Ok with me," Moonbay said. "Us too," Fiona said speaking for Rudolph. "Wait a minute, what about Irvine?" Moonbay said. "All right by me," he said realizing that maybe if he got to know her, the feeling would go away. "Then it's settled, you're coming with us," Van said. Orien growled again. Dragon smiled and got back into the cockpit of her zoid. "Moonbay, I'll give the Gustav a bit of a break, I'll walk," Irvine said as his got into the Command Wolf. "Well I'm riding in the Gustav," Van said. "Suit yourself," Irvine said not really caring what Van did or not. Dragon's Redler growled and she began to walk next to the Gustav as it moved along, Irvine on the opposite side.  
  
*~ Chapter Three: The NeoRedler of the Dragon ~*  
  
The first hour or so of their journey was silent. No one spoke except for those within the Gustav. Irvine and Dragon where quite though. Zeke and Orien slept on the roof of the Gustav as it putted along. It wasn't long though before the Wolf or the Dragon would break the ice. "Hey Dragon, what exactly were you doing at the inn last night?" Irvine asked. "Me? I was just taking a break that's all, I needed some culture. Piloting around a wasteland gets boring after a while. I'm sure you know all about that," she said. "Yeah I guess everyone needs a break once in a while," Irvine said. "Hey guys, we're comin into some heavily scouted area of the Empire, I'm going to fly ahead and see if there's anything we should watch out for," Dragon said. "Ok, we'll wait here," Moonbay said and brought the Gustav to a halt.  
  
"I'll be back Irvine, hold that thought," she said and the Redler lifted from the ground and was airborne. She was back within a few minutes and gave them the go ahead to travel further. "So anyway, what was it you were saying Irvine?" Dragon asked. "Aw it was nothing important," he said. "You like being a rogue?" it was a pretty blunt question, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else to talk to her about that would keep them talking. "It sucks, you have to keep yourself anonymous all of the time and that gets annoying. You can't show yourself to Imperial troops or you get shot out of the sky.it sucks," she said. Again there was silence. Suddenly screens popped up on all the mobilized zoids indicating a field of active sleepers. "Hang on guys, I'll handle this," Dragon said. Her Redler shot forward and took out three Rev Raptors by a swift maneuver that involved the single tail blade of the Redler. Then she turned the Redler to a couple of Rev Raptors closing on her tail. The mouth of her Redler opened revealing the rows of teeth. With a snarl and a swift movement the Rev Raptors were down. "To sluggish for me you are," Dragon said with a laugh and took out two more with the sharp edges of her wings. "Wow, what incredible power, she's just as good as Raven if not better," Irvine said. No one had to step in, the whole battalion was destroyed within five minutes. "And that's a wrap people," Dragon said and landed next to Irvine's Command Wolf. "Impressive, you didn't even have to fuse with your organoid," he complimented. "Of course, like I said, Prozan trained me," she said. "I'm just as good as Raven if not better." Irvine smiled at the fact that he had just said the same thing. "Well Van, Irvine, it doesn't look like you have to fight anymore," Moonbay said. "What not fight! That's crazy! How can I be a zoid pilot if I can't fight!" Van said. "Don't worry Van, there will be plenty of opportunities for you and Zeke to fight," Dragon said. "Yeah Van, she'll be hangin back once in a while," Irvine said, "What's that supposed to mean Irvine?" Dragon asked. "You figure it out, the kid needs practice anyway, even I hold back occasionally," Irvine said. "I get it, I guess this is for his self esteem right?" Dragon asked. "Yep," Irvine answered. "That Van, he's just a kid, he has no idea." "He seems kinda immature, but I think that deep down, Van knows what's expected of him and he tries to meet it to the best of his ability," Dragon said. "Yeah, he's a good kid," Irvine said. "Hey Dragon, you know how close we are to Gygolos?" Moonbay asked over the intercom. "Yeah, according to my stats on the NeoRedler, we're a good week away, but that's without sleepers and bandits riding our tail," Dragon answered. "So, literally, that means about another month!" Moonbay exclaimed. "Give or take a few days yeah," Dragon said. "Well don't you know how to lighten people's spirit's," Irvine said, sarcasm apparent in his voice. "Hey, I'm just deliverin' the truth," Dragon answered. It was obvious now that she was the practical type of pilot.  
  
Later on that night, they were still walking. Bored and silent they walked. Suddenly, Dragon saw Orien stand on the Gustav and roar at something. "Moonbay stop, Van get in the Liger, I've got a bad feeling about this place," Dragon said. "Ok let's go Zeke," Van said. He got in the Blade Liger and they resumed walking. It took another hour before they reached the checkpoint that Orien was so ardent about. There were ten Rev Raptors there and they all had huge flood lights attached to their backs. Dragon was suddenly afraid that the Empire had just found her. "We would like you all to please stop your zoids and exit the cockpits please," the voice of the commander of the operation said. Dragon knew that Orien knew what to do in case something went against the plan. She put her hood back up and jumped out of the Redler and joined the others in watching the crews check over their zoids. An officer walked up to them and took their names, but when he went to take Dragon's she didn't say anything. "Name? Can you talk or even hear what I'm saying?" the officer asked. "Dragon," she said. "What?" "Dragon, my name is Dragon," she said. "No, I don't want a nickname, I want a real name," the officer said. "Dragon, I said my name was Dragon, my name is what I am called, I am called Dragon; therefore, my name is Dragon," she said. The officer sighed and took her name as Dragon. The five looked at her questioningly then to the Commander and Officer standing near her Redler. "You're free to go," the Commander said. They didn't have to be told twice, they were on their way, or were they? When Dragon got into her Redler and the others into their zoids, they checkpoint suddenly became an obstacle course of Rev Raptors and Gyzacks. "What the?" "We know you Dragon! All units assemble, Raven was right!" the Commander said. "Orien!" Dragon yelled for her organoid and her call was answered. "Zeke!" Van called and Zeke answered. "Be careful men, they have two organoids," the Commander said as he got in his Dark Horn. The Redler gave a cry and she was off, already destroying two Rev Raptors and a Gyzack. Then, she remembered what Irvine had said about giving Van a chance to fight and she backed off. But found it to be a bad idea. When she went to strike again she found that a group of Molga's had tied her legs with heavy metal cables. "Come on guys, let's get out of here!" Irvine yelled and the Gustav was gone, the Blade Liger following. Irvine began to run off when he turned to see Dragon's predicament. She tried taking off, even biting the cables to free herself, but in vain. "Irvine! What's the hold up!" Van asked as he turned the Liger slightly to see Irvine looking back at the chaos. She had only been their friend for a day, but Irvine felt that it would be wrong to leave her after she saved them from Raven that morning. "Irvine! Help me!" Dragon exclaimed. Not even Orien could help her out of this one, and no weapon she possessed could cut the cables. "Go Van, I'm going to save Dragon, I'll be right there!" it sounded like a promise so Van obeyed. Irvine's wolf snarled as he ran it back into the camp. He felt obligated to do her this favor, and hadn't she called him? Why hadn't she called Van? Before the Imperial troops could think twice, the red Command Wolf jumped and severed the cords, setting Dragon free. She took off. "Thanks Irvine, she said and circled around, firing shots that cleared a path for Irvine to get out. It was over, they were free again.  
  
"Glad that's over," Irvine said. "Yeah, never thought we'd get out of there," Van said leaning back against his organoid. They had found a place to set up camp and were resting from the long day. "Thanks for the help Dragon," Fiona added. "No problem, but thanks to Irvine, I'll live to help another day," Dragon said. "Ah, it was nothing, I knew once I cut you loose you could get us out of there," he stated. Orien growled deep within her throat at his statement. "You were good too Orien, as always," Dragon complimented her partner. "Well, guess we'd better get some shut eye before we have to start out again," Irvin said. They all agreed and soon the night dragged them into the sleep that was most welcome after their hard battle.  
  
*~ Chapter Four: For the Love of a Dragon ~*  
  
Two weeks had passed and Dragon became well known to Van, Irvine, Moonbay, and the others. They were all best friends and Dragon would make just about any sacrifice for them. They were but one more week away from the Empire's capital, with all of the sleepers and scouts around. Dragon had taught Van some new techniques for battle and even taught Rudolph the fundamentals of piloting a zoid. She was a valued part of the team. She even spent some quality time with Irvine and his Command Wolf, allowing him to use Orien occasionally. Never having used an organoid before, it was an experience for him unlike any other. They had grown closer as friends, but even though they had known each other for so long, no one knew Dragon's real name. They couldn't get her to tell them, but Irvine was somehow determined to know. Ever since he had seen her in the inn, he wanted to know more about her, even her name. It was night and Dragon volunteered to keep watch first. Orien went with her to the highest sand hill of the desert to watch for enemy zoids. There they stayed for an hour and a half, watching the landscape, the stars, and the twin moons. It wasn't long before Dragon began to drift off to sleep, but she was startled by some unexpected company. "All right that's it I can't stand it any longer, what is it?" Irvine asked sitting down next to her. "What?" she asked, not sure what he was talking about. "Your name, I get tired of calling you Dragon all the time," Irvine said. "Not telling," she said. "Why not?" "I don't know, but even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to use the name, Dragon's my alias, until Rudolph's back in Gygolos, I can't let my name get out." "Come on, I won't tell anyone, your secret would be safe with me," Irvine said. Dragon was running out of things to say as an excuse, then she realized that she had never seen both of his eyes and she got an idea. "OK, I'll tell you," she said. "Good, looks like we're getting somewhere," Irvine said. "If you show me you're other eye," she said. "What?" "Take off you're eye patch," she answered. "Wait I can't--." "Yes you can," she said. "All right fine, you tell me at the same time that way I know you're not lying to me." "What? You don't trust me? I'm ashamed Irvine," she said mocking a disappointed tone. "Here, let me," she said and lifted her hands to his face. Surprisingly, he didn't move. It was with a slow, gentle movement that she slid the eye patch from his face. She gasped as her gaze was met with the sweetest pair of brown eyes she had ever seen. "Now are you going to tell me or not?" Irvine asked again. "Yeah," she said slowly. Her eyes were locked on his, she couldn't pull her gaze away, it was too hard. "It's.uh." she tried to find the words but found herself being drawn closer. She barely realized how close she had gotten to him and he had gotten to her. "Kai," she whispered, her eyes still locked on his, but said nothing else. Before she could think twice, she became suddenly aware that she was lip-locked with Irvine, but for some reason, she didn't care. She let her arms encircle his neck as she kissed him. The strange thing was though, that Irvine kissed her back. He even put his arms around her as they kissed. When they slowly pulled away, Dragon looked at Irvine. "Irvine." "Don't say it," he said. His face was gentle and it didn't threaten her the least bit, she actually felt safer than she ever had. Dragon didn't say a word but leaned back into his arms as he pulled her back to him and let him hold her. "I love you Dragon. I love you Kai," he said quietly. The words brought small tears to her eyes, she had never been loved before, it had always been fight and leave before they see you to her. The rest of the night Kai didn't remember because she fell asleep in his warm embrace, Orien watching the desert before them.  
  
*~ Chapter Five: Dragon's Bane ~*  
  
The next morning Dragon found that Irvine had gone, but her organoid was still with her. He had brought a blanket to her, she concluded, because she didn't have one before she fell asleep. Orien growled deep within her throat and looked down to the camp. Everyone seemed to be up and were milling about. She couldn't see Irvine, but could she approach him after last night? Dragon stood and stretched and began her walk down the sand hill. "Good morning everyone," she said. "Hey Dragon, thanks for keeping watch last night," Moonbay said. "No problem, it was my pleasure," she yawned. She looked at the three zoids around the Gustav. The Command Wolf was there, so where was Irvine? "Irvine told me to tell you that your secret's safe with him, whatever that means," Moonbay said. "Oh, that, yeah, thanks," Dragon answered. She knew that he meant her name. "Where is Irvine exactly?" Dragon asked. "He's in the Gustav, he's probably sleeping, that lazy bum, can't get anything done around here," Moonbay complained. "Ok, tell him that I took the Redler out for a test run when he comes out," Dragon said. "What is it with you two lately, every time I turn around you want me to tell the other something, geez, you'd think you guys had feeling's for each other or something," Moonbay said slyly. "Oh Moonbay, you have no idea," Dragon whispered as she walked off. "Hey Van, wanna race me?" "Sure, organoids?" "Um. Yeah, let's do organoids," Dragon said. "OK, let's go Zeke," Van said. Dragon whistled and Orien melded with her zoid, the race had begun.  
  
"Maybe I was way outta line last night, maybe I wasn't, who knows," Irvine sighed and looked up at his Command Wolf. He had to admit, he did like Kai, even from the first time that he had seen her, but were they moving too fast? It was all too weird, there was still something about Dragon that Irvine didn't get. She seemed a lot like him the way that she didn't take crap from people, was calm in some of the worst situations, and was a loner before she came to be with Van and the gang. They had only known each other for a few weeks, but that seemed to be enough. He had taken the time to get to know her and though it seemed weird, it also seemed strangely perfectly normal. Irvine's Command Wolf was silent to its pilot's statement. The day was waning and the sun was setting. Irvine had decided to ride on the cargo trailer with his Command Wolf. He could hear the seemingly distant sound of Dragon's Redler walking near the Gustav. They all took turns letting one walk because Moonbay only had two trailers.  
  
"Gee, Irvine and Dragon are being really antisocial tonight, don't you think Moonbay?" Van asked. Moonbay said nothing. "Moonbay I'm talkin' to you!" "Please Van, can't you see it?" Moonbay said. "See what?" Van asked. Moonbay sighed, "So immature." "What?" "If you can't see it you're obviously not old enough to figure it out," Moonbay said. "See what?" Van complained. "That Irvine likes dragon," Van looked at Fiona as she said it. "Irvine likes Dragon? Are you sure?" Van asked, his voice softening a considerable amount. "Yes, he does. And Dragon likes him to," Fiona said innocently. "Gee Van, even Fiona can see it," Moonbay said. "Hey give me a break," Van said. "Typical guy, can't pick out romance if it hit him in the face," Moonbay sighed. "Hey Moonbay, check your scanner, I think we've got a problem," Dragon stated over the intercom. "Gotcha," Moonbay said and zoomed in further with the Gustav. "Uh oh." "Uh oh what, what is it Moonbay?" Van asked. "Van, you and Zeke mobilize! It's Raven, he's waiting for us," Moonbay said. "K, let's go Zeke!" Van said and Moonbay let him out. "It's Raven isn't it?" Dragon asked. "Yep, it's Raven," Moonbay said. "Hang back Moonbay, I think the three of us can take him," Irvine said. "All right, will do," Moonbay said. "Well, well, if it isn't Van and my arch rival the Dragon," Raven said. "Shadow and I have been waiting for some combat, and once we finish you off, the emperor won't be getting to the palace alive," Raven said and they heard Shadow's hoarse roar. Zeke answered with a roar of his own and melded with the Blade Liger. "You won't get us this time Raven," Van said regarding the power of his Blade Liger. "We'll just see," Raven said and moved the Genosaurer closer. "Yeah, just see if you can take on the three of us," Irvine said. "We're better than those soldiers you take out so easily." The Command Wolf snarled and stalked forward. Dragon took off. Raven was instantly on his toes. He fired at her but missed. "Raven, you can't beat me, my skill level is just the same if not greater than yours," Dragon said. "How could you Dragon!" Raven yelled and shot at her with everything he had. "Do what?" Dragon asked. Van and Irvine took advantage of Raven's distraction and took out the rifle on his back. The Genosaurer roared and fired from its nose cannons at them. Van tried to get him with his blades, but couldn't get close enough. "Come on Zeke, let's get him," Van said. Irvine took a few shots of his own and angered Raven further. "Oh no you don't!" Raven said and the Genosaurer's rockets initiated and he rammed into Irvine, freezing his system. "Irvine!" Dragon and Van both exclaimed in unison. Dragon flipped her Redler over and used her fatal tail blade. Raven was so distracted with Van that she was able to get a small cut in the Genosaurer's left leg. "Take that Raven!" Dragon said. Suddenly, the claws of Raven's zoid shot out and grabbed Van's Blade Liger and Dragon's Redler. "Dragon!" Van yelled. "Orien!" Dragon commanded her organoid into action. A blue ball of flame tore through the cables of the Genosaurer's grip and melded with her Redler. "Shadow!" Raven yelled. Shadow's hoarse roar was heard even in the Gustav. The Genosaurer began to regenerate the parts that it had lost from Shadow's meld. Raven spun around and slammed his tail into the Blade Liger knocking it to where the Command Wolf had fallen. "What do I do?" Van wondered as he forced the Blade Liger to stand. Dragon hurried as she circled the Redler to help Van. "Start crying Van!" Raven said as the Genosaurers's foot locks slammed into place. The Blade Liger refused to stand. "Come on Zeke, you can do it buddy," Van encouraged his organoid. "Come on Van," Fiona whispered as they watched from the Gustav. "Dragon seems to be giving Raven some trouble," Moonbay acknowledged. "I have no idea how Irvine's doing." It was too hard for Zeke to stand after the blow that they had taken. The charged particle beam was almost ready. He was going to destroy both the Blade Liger and Command Wolf, along with their pilots. "Oh no you don't Raven, I worked to hard to get them by you the first time," Dragon said and punched it. The Redler flashed across the sky. The charged particle beam flew, but it never hit Van or Irvine. "That's it! Two birds with one stone!" Raven exclaimed. He knew he had hit Dragon, and the other two. "Let's go Shadow," he said not even stopping to look at the damage he had done. "Oh no," Moonbay said slowly, disappointedly. She, Rudolph, and Fiona looked outside to the destruction Raven had left in his wake. The Blade Liger's shield was up and it and the Command Wolf were safe. Van let down the shield and Zeke left the Liger. He got out of the cockpit and ran to the Redler. He was nearly knocked over by Irvine though as he ran ahead. "Irvine," Van whispered to himself. Moonbay, Fiona, and Rudolph joined them at the Redler. Suddenly, a roar emitted from within the Redler and a blue stream of light followed. Orien landed in front of them, drained of all energy. "Orien," Irvine said quietly, hoping that Dragon was within her organoid. "If this is happening anything like before, she should be all right," Moonbay said. "I hope so, she saved our lives," Van said. "Orien, Orien, where's dragon, is she all right?" Fiona pleaded with the stricken organoid. Suddenly, Orien's metallic body flipped open and released Dragon. Irvine caught her as she fell from the organoid. "Yep, it's the same," Moonbay said. "She all right Irvine?" Irvine looked up at her. "I have no idea," he said quietly.  
  
*~ Chapter Six: The Dragon Lives ~*  
  
"Ugh, what happened," Dragon asked as she forced herself to wake up. "Van, Irvine?" "It's all right, you're alive, and safe," Moonbay said. Dragon sat up. She looked in front of her to see her Redler, in ruin, standing like a desolate rock amongst the dunes of the desert. "My Redler," she whispered. She looked around and saw that Orien was right next to her growling quietly as she slowly recharged her power. "You ok?" she turned suddenly to see Irvine kneeling by Moonbay. "I guess so," she said and looked at her Redler again. She looked away. "I'll be right back, I'll get her something to eat, that is if she even feels like eating right now," Moonbay said. "Watch her Irvine, I'll tell Van, Fiona, and Rudolph that she's awake." Moonbay said and walked off. "Irvine," Kai said. He looked at her. "My Redler's gone, destroyed," the words of her realization brought tears to her eyes. "I'll never be able to pilot it again, it's gone." She said and choked. She started crying. "I didn't think Raven could beat me," she cried. "Hey, look at it this way, its last breath was used to save Van, and me," Irvine said. Dragon looked at him, her icy blue eyes sparkling through her tears in the light of the moon. She lifted her arms to him like a child wanting to be held and he took her. "Hey, come on, you're not the type to cry," Irvine said encouragingly. He started to feel like he was a bit over his head, but he had to do something. She didn't answer, but just let Irvine hold her. She knew he wasn't really the sentimental type, but she knew that he was grown to love her as she did him and wouldn't let anything happen to her. "How's the Command Wolf?" she finally asked. "It's all right, a few scratches here and there, but nothing that can't be fixed," Irvine said. "Good, then the Redler did its job.and so did Van," she said. She pulled away and Irvine let her go. "You gonna be ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so," she said. "You know, you could always lend me Orien until you get a new zoid," Irvine said with a joking smile. "Right, whatever," she said, playing his game. She turned to her organoid. "We have so much work to do," Dragon said. "Here Dragon, I brought you something to eat if you are hungry," Moonbay said. "Thanks, I'll need it," she said. Irvine suddenly knew what she was referring to, and what kind of work she had to do. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. Dragon gratefully ate the food given to her, and after she was done stood. "Where's Fiona?" she asked. "I'll go get her," Moonbay said. "OK, thanks," Dragon said. "You're gonna do it aren't you?" Irvine said. "Yes, I'm going to bring my Redler back," Dragon said being openly honest with him. "What do you need Fiona for?" Irvine asked. Dragon smiled, "I need both her and Zeke to bring to power what is going to defeat Raven, Shadow, and what Fiona calls the Death Saurer," Dragon answered. "How do you know about the Death Saurer Kai?" Irvine asked. "Its going to be hard to explain, but Fiona is not the only ancient Zoidian here, I, like her, am one of the ancients," Kai replied. "So that's why your gaze was so painful," Irvine said. "Probably. I posses no great powers, but Orien does, I need Fiona to help me unlock that power," Kai answered. "Hm," Irvine looked at her. "Be careful," he said and surprised her with a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him, "Thanks," she said. "I'm here Dragon, what is it?" Fiona asked. Zeke was with her as if he already knew what was getting ready to happen. "Fiona, do you remember that voice you heard the night that you fused with Zeke and resurrected the Shield Liger into the Blade Liger?" Dragon asked. Fiona gasped, "Dragon." Dragon smiled. Orien was suddenly on her feet and opened, ready to fuse with Kai. Zeke followed the action. Irvine watched in awe, wondering how she was supposed to use two organoids. Zeke took Fiona and Orien took Dragon. After they closed, they both looked at Irvine. Orien roared and took off, Zeke following. Irvine turned to see the last of their blue flames as they melded with the Redler, creating a tall glowing blue apex. "Wow, I didn't think she could do it," Irvine said with an approving grin. "Hey, hey Irvine! Did you see that!" Van yelled as he, Moonbay, and Rudolph ran up. "She took Zeke and Fiona!" Van yelled angrily. "Yes, and?" Irvine said, he crossed his arms across his chest. "What's going on! What does she need Fiona for!" Van demanded. "Chill Van, they're all right, they're just resurrecting the Redler," Irvine stated. "I don't get it, how can two organoids resurrect a zoid?" Moonbay wondered. "Easy, Fiona's not the only ancient Zoidian," Irvine said. "You mean Dragon's an ancient Zoidian too!" Moonbay exclaimed. "Yes, and she said she needed Fiona to help her unlock some sort of power or something, Fiona went with her of her own accord," Irvine explained. "What! How come she just tells you this stuff!" Van complained. "Why don't you ask her?" Irvine stated in a way that aggravated Van even more. He was egging him on just for pleasure. "Come on Irvine!" Van said. For the next few days, they watched, and waited as their friends and organoids lived within the apex, working on, and resurrecting the Redler.  
  
*~ Chapter Seven: Enter the Dragan ~*  
  
"Gosh, when are they gonna come out of there, I'd like to get back on the road again," Van complained. "Give it time Van. Your Blade Liger took a day and a half, and according to what Dragon told me, it will probably take longer for this," Irvine said. "Err, I want to get on the road and fight again," Van said. "I wish you'd go get your girlfriend out of there so we can leave!" "Van!" Moonbay exclaimed. They weren't supposed to tell Irvine that they knew. "That's it Van, I've had it, if you guys want to go, go ahead, but I'm staying here, and when Fiona comes out of there, I'm taking Zeke," Irvine threatened. "Awe what did you have to go there for?" Van said. "Because I'm sick of you rubbing salt in my already reopened wounds Van!" Irvine yelled and walked off. "Gee, what was that all about?" Van said. "Urrrrr, Van! You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Moonbay said. "Sorry, but I don't get it, what does he mean by rubbing salt in his already reopened wounds?" Van asked. "Boy Van, you've got a lot to learn," Moonbay said. "What does he mean Moonbay?" Rudolph asked. "I'm not really sure, but from what I've seen, I'd have to say he used to love someone and they left somehow and it hurt him. Then, being attracted to Dragon reminded him of that lost love and therefore 'reopened his wounds.' Van, you're just making this worse for him, he's apparently having a hard enough time with it as it is, and then learning that she's an ancient Zoidian too, I don't know you tell me Van," Moonbay scolded him. "So that's what he meant. Gee I feel terrible," Van said. "Well you should," Moonbay said. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a zoid mobilize and run off. Van knew it was Irvine. "You should probably try to go apologize," she added. "All right I'll go, but I don't think he'll listen," Van said and got into the Blade Liger. "Do you think Van will be ok without Zeke?" Rudoplh asked Moonbay. "Yeah as long as Irvine doesn't go crazy and try to take him out," Moonbay answered. "Do you think he would?" "No, Irvine's not that violent, and besides, Van's saved his life before, he'll be fine," Moonbay said and looked at the zenith that held the two ancient Zoidians and their organoids. She sighed, "Hurry Dragon, he needs you."  
  
"Come on Irvine! I'm trying to apologize can't you see, I'm really sorry," Van pleaded for forgivness as he chased Irvine through the desert. Irvine said nothing. "Irvine I'm talking to you Wolf!" Irvine stopped the Command Wolf and turned around. Van watched as the Command Wolf stared him down. "Van, do you understand what I meant back there?" Irvine asked. "Yes, I do, and it makes me feel terrible, please forgive me," Van said. "You've got real sincerity kid, but it's not really easy to forgive you after what happened to me," Irvine said. "Really, Irvine I'm really sorry, I'll do anything to prove it to you," Van said hoping that that would gain him forgiveness. Irvine was silent for a moment. Van figured he was trying to think of some way to punish him. Then, he spoke, "Forget it Van, let's get back to camp, its getting dark," Irvine said. Van smiled. "Thanks Irvine," he said. "Don't mention it, just get that Liger in gear," Irvine said and turned his intercom off. "That Van, he's such a kid," he said to his Wolf.  
  
"Moonbay, what's that?" Rudolph asked looking at the screen in the Gustav. Moonbay looked at it. "Uh oh, I'd have to say, that's a problem. Buckle your seat belt Rudolph and hope that Van and Irvine get back soon, we've got a whole pack of Rev Raptors coming," Moonbay said and readied the Gustav, just in case she had to use it. There, they waited for the Rev Raptors to show themselves. "Come on Van, Irvine what's the hold up," Moonbay thought. She looked at the screen again, she knew they'd get to Rudolph if their backup didn't get there soon, there were hundreds of Rev Raptors. She didn't say anything as not to frighten Rudolph, but he could tell that she was feeling on edge. Soon she could see the cloud of dust that heralded the coming of the pack. She felt the shots before she even saw one of the enemy. She immediately jumped into action. She shot at her unseen enemy. Then she saw them, hundreds began to pour over the sand hill, they must have seen the pinnacle containing Redler. "Come on Irvine, Van, get back here," Moonbay said as she turned the Gustav to run. The Rev Raptors shot at both her and the apex that held the Redler. "Need some help Moonbay?" Van asked as he and Irvine ran into view. "Bout time you guys decided to show!" Moonbay said. Irvine went straight for the lot that was attacking the apex. Van mobilized his blades and attacked a section of Rev Raptors. "Got em," Van said happily. He had the advantage and he knew it. Irvine fought with everything that he had to protect Zeke, Fiona, Kai, and Orien. The Rev Raptors didn't stand a chance. Soon, there was not a Rev Raptor in working order seen. "That was interesting," Moonbay said. "Let's not celebrate just yet, we've got more company," Irvine said. It was then that they beheld the units of Molgas and Red Horns. "They must really want whatever's in that mountain of light." "I'll say, come on guys, we can take em," Moonbay said and shot a Molga with the guns on the Gustav. The Command Wolf snarled and took off running, Irvine dodged the shots taken and tore through one of the Molgas. He defeated two more and took some hits from a Red Horn. "Guys I hate to say this, but I don't think we stand a chance, more and more keep coming," Irvine said. "And you know what else, they're all sleepers," Moonbay said. "Sleepers?" Van said. "Yeah, I just tried to make contact with one of the pilots and there's no one in them, and if you look you can see the computers on them," she answered. Irvine was suddenly tied by a Molga, the Wolf shot a Red Horn and went down snarling in frustration. "Err, come on Wolf, don't give up on me now," Irvine said. He knew he had been taken down and it was only a matter of time before they took him out. But perhaps not all hope was lost. Irvine looked up to the glowing apex above him. There was still hope. The Command Wolf spun suddenly, taking the Molga with it. The Molga screeched as it slammed into a Red Horn. Two more down, but Irvine was caught again, this time many more Molgas holding him in place. "Come on, this is too much," he complained. He could feel them pulling him down. He had no other options, and Van was in a similar situation. He looked up to the light again, the largest moon at the very top. He sighed. Then, suddenly, the top began to dissolve. Irvine smiled. "Bout time," he said. "Bout time." It dissolved only about halfway, then suddenly, it shattered into millions of little pieces. A blue stream flew from it and the Blade Liger was able to cut itself free. The massive wings of the zoid that broke its casing flapped once and it was airborne. It turned and every blade on it mobilized. It seemed as if it was glowing with an unworldly light that told of the death of all of the sleeper zoids on the field. It descended in a flash of lightning, flying past Irvine it cut the cords that held him and took out every zoid in its immediate path. It turned and did the same for Van. Its deed done, it flew into the sky, the glow of the blades disappeared and it descended to the ground. It landed and closed its enormous wings and let out a roar of victory that echoed off of the distant hills. The cockpit door opened and revealed Dragon, victorious and satisfied that her zoid was back. Her long black cloak flowed in the breeze as she smiled at the Command Wolf, her arms crossed over her chest. "Hm, bout time you came out of there," Irvine said with a smile. "You really miss me that much?" Dragon asked and jumped from the cockpit to the ground, Orien landing next to her. Irvine and Van jumped out of their zoids and Moonbay and Rudolph joined them. "Wow, it's huge, I hope you don't expect me to carry that thing on the transporter," Moonbay said sarcastically. "No Moonbay, believe me, it can walk," Dragon said. "Where's Fiona?" Van asked. "Right here Van," Fiona said. Van looked back to see Fiona and his organoid walking up. "Fiona, thank goodness you're ok, I thought you were never coming out of there," Van said. "I'm fine Van," Fiona said with a smile. "What are you gonna call it?" Irvine asked. Dragon looked up at her new zoid and smiled. "Dragan, I'll call it the Dragan," she said with satisfaction. "Good name, I mean, it looks more like a dragon than even the Redler did," Rudolph said. "Thanks Fiona," Dragon said. "No, thank you, if it wasn't for you the rest of my memory wouldn't have come back," Fiona said. "Well, most of it, remember you still can't remember what the Zoid Eve is," Dragon said. "No, unfortunately not, but I will someday," Fiona said. "All right then, Van you get your wish, we get to get on the road again," Moonbay said. "You ridin' Dragon?" "Sure, but I thought you said I couldn't put the Dragan on the transporter." "I was just kidding, you have to put it on the back, Van you and Fiona walk," Moonbay said. "Why us? Why can't Irvine.oh," Van stopped complaining as Moonbay glared at him. "Fine by me," Fiona said. And that was the verdict, the Blade Liger was walking.  
  
Later on that night, Moonbay found herself pretty much traveling alone, Rudolph, Irvine, and Dragon had fallen asleep. Moonbay had insisted that Van walk because she was sure that Dragon and Fiona were both pretty tired from resurrecting the Redler into something as powerful as the Dragan. No one except Dragon and Fiona were really sure what the Dragan was capable of yet, but they'd find out soon enough. They were one day away from Gygolos, and with Raven off their backs for a while, they would probably be able to make it in two. Moonbay looked out the window to see the Blade Liger walking next to her. She sighed and looked at Rudolph, sound asleep as he should be, then she looked to the back seat of the Gustav. She smiled, there was Dragon, stretched out over the seat, leaning against Irvine, him with one arm around her. Moonbay looked to the Liger again. "Hey Van," she whispered into the intercom. "What?" he yawned back. "If this doesn't teach how Irvine feels about her, then I don't know what will," Moonbay said and a screen popped up on the Blade Liger showing the scene in the Gustav. "Aw, they look kinda cute," Fiona said from behind Van. "Guess you're right," Van said. "And if I find out you opened your big mouth to either Irvine or Dragon that I showed you this I swear I'll kill you Van," Moonbay said in half seriousness and playfulness. "No problem, this time I'm not sayin anything." "Sure Van," Moonbay sighed. She looked at the horizon, turning a brilliant orange, signaling morning. "Gee can't wait to stop somewhere, I'm tired," Moonbay said to herself and yawned. She could hear a metallic clang as one of the organoids rolled over on the roof of the Gustav. She thought about the Dragan, that zoid, how powerful could it be if two organoids were needed to resurrect it? Could it possibly beat the Death Saurer Fiona told them about, the same thing that took out a whole ancient civilization?  
*~ Chapter Eight: The Dragan and Gygolos ~*  
  
"Well, finally, here we are, back in Gygolos," Moonbay said as the Gustav came to a stop in front of the palace. "Bout time," Irvine said, with not a hint of excitement. Nothing had happened and the trip had taken only the one day that it was supposed to take. The Dragan halted near the Gustav. Dragon jumped out, the hood of her cloak pulled over her face again. "Dragon, I'm back in Gygolos, can't you reveal yourself and give your name yet?" Rudolph asked. "Nope, not until you're emperor again," Dragon said. "Well, let's get you in there before something else happens. We can't lose now, we're too close to getting you in there," Moonbay said. "Guess you're right," Rudolph said with a smile. With that, they went to the palace. Many were happy to see that Rudolph was still alive and well, especially the minister Homelef. Rudolph informed him that they had taken good care of him and taught him a lot of things while he was gone. While they were talking, Dragon didn't say anything, she just looked around at the palace, she was restless, but she didn't know why. Then, she saw the form of someone walk across a hallway that looked familiar. Inquisitive, she left the group unnoticed and followed the person. She cautiously looked around the corner when she got to the end of the hall. "Prozan," she said under her breath. "Make sure the project is ready, I'll become emperor, even if I have to burn Zi out of existence," he said. "Yes Sir," the woman he spoke to said and walked off. Dragon gasped, now she knew why she had felt so uneasy and restless. It was Prozan that was resurrecting the Death Saurer. She had to do something. "Wow, why would he want to do that?" Van asked. Dragon whirled around to find that Van had been with her the whole time, and she hadn't noticed. "Van, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I saw you walk off and I didn't know where you were going," Van said. Dragon sighed, "I have to do something, he's going to set the Death Saurer loose." "Death Saurer? We've got to stop him," Van said. "Yes, but Prozan isn't exactly easy to beat at these types of things," Dragon answered. "I'll stop him," Van said and ran off. "No Van wait, you can't!" Dragon yelled, but it was too late, and she couldn't go after him. She knew that Fiona would follow him and go with him, and she also knew that Raven was still out there. There was nothing she could do, she had to leave Van to do this himself. "That's it, I'll head off Raven," Dragon whispered to herself. At least, she'd try. She went back to the group seeing that Prozan had gone on his way. "Where'd you go Dragon? And do you know why Van left?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"He went to stop Prozan, I'm going after him," Dragon said. "You guys stay here." "But, I thought that Death Saurer took out a whole race, why couldn't it just take out Van?" Moonbay asked. "It can, that's why I'm going after him," Dragon said and walked out, cloak flowing behind her, her organoid at her heels. Moonbay turned to Irvine who was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, "Aren't you the least bit worried?" Moonbay asked. "Nope." "Why not! I thought you cared about her!" "I do Moonbay, but with that new zoid and that organoid, I know she can't be beaten," Irvine said. "You seem pretty confident in her." "She's an ancient Zoidian with a highly powerful zoid, and an organoid to match. Not only that, but she's got Raven's skill level, put the puzzle together, she can't be beaten, not even by the Death Saurer," Irvine said a sly smile appearing on his face. Moonbay couldn't find anything else to say. He was right, Dragon was invincible. "Where did Van go?" Rudolph asked. "Don't know," Irvine said. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a struggle from down the hall. They looked and saw Dragon walking down the corridor pulling Van by his ear. "I told you Van, that secret lab of Prozan's is none of your business," Dragon said as she walked into the room. Orien growled. "Hey, that hurts!" Van said as she released him. "Looks like you're already getting into trouble Van," Moonbay giggled. Van gave dragon an ugly look and flopped down on the couch next to Moonbay his arms across his chest, pouting like a toddler. "You'll live," Moonbay added. Fiona and Zeke just looked at him. Dragon looked at the minister and Rudolph. She smiled, he was back, safe in Gygolos. She sighed, her work was done, but her mission was just beginning.  
  
Van looked at Irvine then back out the window. It was late at night and he was hoping that Irvine was asleep. He looked at Irvine again, then satisfied that he was sleeping soundly snuck out of the room. Irvine's eyes moved to the door as he saw Van disappear. He sighed, knowing that Van was really beginning to put them in danger. He sat up and looked out the window, there was Van, and Fiona, they were really going to the Lab. Irvine threw the blanket off of him and stood. He walked fast to the door and went in search of Kai, she was Van's only hope. "Wake up, Kai wake up." Dragon felt herself being shaken, but she thought it was a dream, no one knew her name...except Irvine. She moaned and rolled over. "Kai, wake up." She heard it again and reluctantly opened her eyes. "What, is it morning already?" she asked groggily and looked at Irvine. "Irvine." "No, it's not even twelve yet, look Van's run off," Irvine said. "Did he now?" "Can you go after him?" "I could, but that's not a smart idea," she said. "Why? Why can't you help him?" Irvine asked. "Because, if I go, not only will the Death Saurer go crazy becuase of Fiona being an ancient, but with me...it would just be a lot worse," she said. "What do you mean a lot worse?" Irvine asked. "My organoid and the Dragan are both powerful forces that it will recognize and it will be enraged further, maybe to the point where I couldn't beat it even with the Dragan," she replied and sighed. "I'm not worried about Van, he'll make it." Irvine looked at her. She was suddenly silent, then the silence was broken. She sniffed and Irvine could see tears sparkle in the moonlight. "Kai?" Irvine said, his tone of voice in its self asked if she was all right. "I'm so scared Irvine," she cried. He began to realize that she wasn't kidding, she was afraid, for the first time since he had known her, she was afraid. "It's awake Irvine, its coming, its going to kill me and Fiona, we are the last," Kai cried. Irvine sat down next to her and pulled her to him. He had to quite her or Moonbay would wake up. She, like Irvine was sharing a room. Kai buried her head in his chest as sobs wracked her body. "Easy Kai, it's ok...," he held her close. "I won't let anything happen to you...I promise," he whispered. Her crying subsided slightly at his statement. She trembled with fear and Irvine felt the ground shake as if there was some big explosion far off somewhere. He forced down a gasp that would have scared Kai even more. "It's loose," Kai squeaked. "Its ok," Irvine said and held her tighter giving an even greater sense of security. "Come on," he said and took her to the room that he and Van had been sharing so that they could talk and not wake Moonbay up.  
  
"You ok?" he asked as he watched Kai drink the last of the water in the glass she held. He sat down next to her and put one arm around her. She was shaken by the thought of the Death Saurer awakening and now, it was a reality. "Yeah, I'm fine I guess. You're really sweet Irvine," she said. He smiled and she could see him blush slightly. "Thanks," he said. But he could say no more, he could feel Kai's soft lips touch his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. He had to admit it, he really did love her now, it wasn't just a feeling he thought he had. "I could die tomorrow," Kai said solemnly. "So could I," Irvine stated. "What's your point?" "I don't want to die," Kai answered. "And you won't." Kai looked at Irvine questioningly. "Kai, you're an ancient Zoidian with a zoid and an organoid that can cause major damage, I don't think you have a chance of losing," he said encouragingly. Kai smiled, "I love you Irvine," she said and hugged him. "I love you too," he said quietly and held her. He looked out the window to see the first signs of dawn on the horizon. They had been up for a good couple of hours. He knew they needed to get some sleep, but he couldn't make Kai leave, not after how shaken she was before, and if the Death Saurer made a move, she'd know it. He had no other choice but to sit there and hope that she fell asleep so he could take her back to her room.  
  
*~ Chapter Nine: Dragon vs. Raven ~*  
  
"Irvine, Dragon, get up, the palace is under attack!" Dragon suddenly felt something being thrown onto her. She heard Orien growl beside her. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and found that Moonbay had thrown her cloak onto her. Her legs were already dangling off the side of the bed. She rubbed her head and looked around. "Come on, we need your help," Moonbay said. She hadn't even seemed to notice that she and Irvine were in the same bed together. Despite Moonbay's efforts, Irvine was still asleep. Dragon shook him gently. "Irvine, wake up," she said as she pulled her cloak over her head. Irvine moaned and moved slightly. "What the?" he sat up and saw Moonbay scurrying across the room looking for something. He looked next to him. Dragon was sitting beside him. Had he fallen asleep with Kai? He must have, why would she still be in the same room. He suddenly felt a little embarrassed. "Come on guys, we don't have all day, they've told Homelef that he's a traitor and their going to kill him if they get there hands on him," Moonbay said and walked out of the room. Orien growled as Dragon stood and pulled her hood over her face. "Let's go Irvine," Dragon said and pulled him up. He didn't really know what to say. He had wanted her to go to sleep last night so that he could avoid this situation. "Well come on." Irvine just looked at her. "Look, I know what you're thinking and I know nothing happened, and you know that right?" He nodded. "Then nothing else matters," Dragon said with a smile. "Now let's go, I have a bad feeling. I have to help Van," she said and walked out, Irvine following.  
  
"Irvine, I'm going to help Van, you stay here with Moonbay and try to hold them off, I'll be back," Dragon said over her intercom. "Orien!" she called her organoid and was answered. The blue flame disappeared into the back of her zoid and the Dragan roared. She turned and the wings flapped once, they were airborne. She hit the boosters and was gone. "Hey Irvine! Pay attention will ya, we've gotta fight here," Moonbay said. "Sorry Moonbay," he said. "Oh yeah, can I get an explanation of what I found this morning!" Moonbay exclaimed. "Nothing happened Moonbay, she was just scared that's all. That Death Saurer apparently woke up last night and being an ancient Zoidian she felt it," Irvine explained. "So what's the story with Van?" "He and Fiona ran off last night to go see that lab." "What! Why didn't you try to stop him!" "Moonbay, I don't think Van would have gone if he didn't have to, and that's how I found out Dragon was scared because I came to get her to go after him" Irvine said. Moonbay was silent. Then, the barrage began.  
  
"This is it Van, I'll get you this time," Raven said. "Not a chance Raven, this time you won't win," Van said and began a blade attack, but it was in vain. Raven caught him before he could cut through the Genosaurer. Suddenly, the gun on the Genosaurer's back exploded. "Where did that come from!" Raven exclaimed and looked to the sky in front of him. The Dragan circled around at an incredible speed and shot at him causing him to let go of Van. "Van! Get back to Gygolos, they need you, I'll take care of him," Dragon said. Van obeyed. He wanted to get his revenge on Raven, but if his friends needed him, then why should he stay? "All right, be careful Dragon, let's go Zeke," Van commanded and the Blade Liger was able to run off. "Ok Raven, it's just you and me," Dragon said. "Dragon! You're still alive! I can't believe you're still alive!" Raven yelled angrily. "Never underestimate the power of an organoid," Dragon said. She landed the Dragan. It roared in defiance at Raven. Suddenly, something flipped forward from the Dragan's back and Raven was hit with a pulse laser. Another object, exactly like it flipped out, parallel to it. It too shot a pulse laser. "Take that Raven!" Dragon said. One of the claws of the Genosaurer was flung at her, but diverted by the pulse lasers. "Can't get at me that way Raven," she said slyly. "I'll kill you Dragon!" Raven yelled. "Oooh like you did last time?" Dragon asked sarcastically. Raven said nothing, but his foot locks slammed into place and he began to charge up. Dragon stood her ground and didn't move. "Aren't you scared? Aren't you going to jump out of the way like Van?" Raven sneered. The charged particle beam flew, hitting the Dragan head on. Raven smirked, he knew he had gotten her. Then, the beam wound down. There was nothing there but a cloud of thick black smoke. "Looks like our job is done Shadow, let's go find Van," Raven said. He put one foot forward and suddenly, the smoke began to spin like a whirlwind, only to dissipate and reveal the Dragan, shield up, untouched by the beam. "What! How did you!" "Raven, this is the Dragan, the zoid that's going to take out the Death Saurer, you're just a little morsel compared to my much larger prey," the Dragan roared and stretched its wings to their full length. Four separate blades flipped out from each wing and the blades that held the pulse lasers opened, so did the Dragan's mouth. Foot locks on all four feet slammed to the ground and the long tail stretched its full length. Vents opened on the tail and back of the zoid. Raven watched in horror as each of the five charged particle cannons began to charge. "Raven, don't make me do this!" Dragon pleaded, it was his last chance to save his life. "Shadow, let's hit her one more time!" Raven shouted. Shadow snarled and began to charge up. The beams all went off at once, including Raven's. But his was too weak to hold off five. "Raven," Dragon said solemnly, she knew that if Shadow didn't get him out of there he was dead. She didn't want to kill him, but if she had, she didn't have any other choice. The Dragan closed the blades on its wings and roared as it watched the Genosaurer burn. Dragon heard a growl and turned around to see what she dreaded most. Van and Fiona had watched the whole thing, and they hadn't left. The Blade Liger stared at the Dragan unmoving. "Van," Dragan said. He wasn't supposed to see that, it was a score to be settled between her and Raven alone. "Did you really?" Van didn't have the strength to ask if Raven was dead. "No, I didn't, at least I don't think I did," Dragon said. "Van, we need to get back to Gygolos, I think something bad is happening there," Fiona said. "She's right Van, just forget what you saw, we have a Death Saurer to bring down," Dragon said. She knew that the power that Van had just witnessed was more than anyone could stand, but they were about to witness one even stronger. "Ok, let's go Zeke," Van said instantly forgetting Raven's fall, they had better things to worry about.  
  
*~ Chapter Ten: Dragan against Death ~*  
  
"Irvine look out!" Moonbay yelled. The monster that Prozan resurrected was already causing chaos unlike any other and Irvine was in his immediate path. Irvine knew he couldn't get out in time as the bullets raced towards him. He cringed but opened his eyes to find the Blade Liger in front of him, shield up, warding of the blasts. "Bout time you got here Van. What were you doing? Eating or something?" Irvine said. "Nah, just had a bit of a road block that's all," Van said. Irvine smiled and looked to the sky. Where was Kai? "Van, you didn't happen to see Dragon out there did you?" Irvine asked. "Yep, sure did," Van answered. "Well, where is she now?" Irvine asked. "Right here!" Dragon exclaimed and they all looked to the sky. She flew past the Death Saurer like a flash of lightning, severing the guns on its nose with her wing blades. "Dragon! You have to go for the fan on its back that's collecting charged particles so that it can't charge up the gun!" Fiona said. "Gotcha Fiona! But first we need to hold it still!" Dragon said. "All we need is five seconds." "Five seconds, I think I can handle that," Irvine said. "Don't even try Irvine, the Command Wolf won't stand a chance against that armor for five seconds, we've got the help of a Gojulas," Herman said over the intercom as a white and black Gojulas came up to the site of battle. "You mean, you want me to pilot the Gojulas!" Irvine exclaimed. "Yep, sure do," Herman said. "Go Irvine, I'll give you cover fire," Moonbay said. "Me too," Rudolph said from his Royal Zaber. With that, Irvine switched zoids. "Van get ready," Dragon said. Suddenly the Baron of Wings and the Storm Sworder showed up. "We're hittin him with everything we've got left," Viola said and let the missiles underneath her wings go, Roso following. "Regular weapons! You're insane, nothing can beat the Death Saurer!" Prozan scoffed. "Oh yeah, I'll show you what regular weapons can do," Dragon whispered to herself and circled the Death Saurer. It roared as it sensed the power of the Dragan so close. She fired her pulse lasers and took out the spike missiles on the base of its tail before they could fire on those fighting it. "I'll hold this thing in place!" Shoebaltz said and ran his Iron Kong to it and used its fist to jam the leg. Irvine and Herman were trying to hold it still with the Gojulases. "Are you crazy, that won't stop the Death Saurer!" Prozan laughed. "Come on Viola, let's stop that fan!" Roso said. "Gotcha, readying tripple sword attack," Viola said. She let the metal harpoons fly. "Don't think so," Prozan said and the Death Saurer's tail knocked them off course. Then Roso took a shot, stopping the fan. The Death Saurer roared and tried to charge up a beam, but to no avail. "Go Van!" Irvine yelled. "All right," Van said. "Are you going to let them beat you like this! Why!" Prozan yelled at the zoid. It roared again and forced the fan to work again. He let loose a beam that tore through the city, also knocking Van off course. "Irvine! Herman!" Dragon yelled. The two Gojulas were down, the only weapon the Death Saurer had left had to be the most powerful. "We're fine Dragon, help Van!" Irvine yelled trying to keep her from becoming distracted, she just might be their only hope. "Van, change of plans! You need to distract it, I think our only hope now is my five charged particle beams," Dragon said. "Protect the others with your blade attack!" Dragon knew she was seriously risking the lives of her and her organoid, but at least she was saving everyone else. She landed next to Van, in front of all the others, her wings outstretched. Foot locks slammed into place and she began to charge up. "Dan Frieheit's son, and my old trainee Dragon, looks like Raven screwed up," Prozan said in a slight disappointment. "Well, they can't beat you, use the charged particle cannon!" Prozan commanded the Death Saurer. The Death Saurer charged up and let its beam go, the Dragan releasing its deadly fire at the same time. The beams met in the middle causing a huge explosion, but something happened with the Dragan's beam. It began to travel up that of the Death Saurer and vaporize its gun. "No way, how can a zoid that small!" Prozan didn't have a chance to say any more, the Death Saurer's core collapsed upon itself creating an explosion that would obliterate everything within a two mile radius. Everything to the front, back and sides burned in ruin. When silence came, nothing was left but fire and smoke. But, when the smoke and dust cleared, there was a sight that even the best zoid pilot would have called amazing. There they stood, in silence, Dragan and Blade Liger, shields up, no zoid behind or in front of them scratched by the blast. The blades on the Dragan's back were pointed upwards with their ends touching creating a shield that emitted the same ions used by Van's Blade Liger to neutralize a charged particle blast. The Shield covered a vast area and connected with Van's to create the largest shield ever known to Zi. The Dragan closed the shield, folded the battle arms to its back, and roared in its second victory. Van's Blade Liger also roared in satisfaction. "All right! We did it!" Van yelled. Dragon smiled but said nothing. She turned around to look at the zoids that had survived because of the shield and she could hear the voices of laughter and happiness that the Death Saurer had been defeated. But amongst the laughter, there was ruin. Dragon remembered this ruin, the same ruin after the first time the Death Saurer attacked. She sighed and jumped out of her cockpit. Orien roared and left the Dragan, landing next to her pilot. Dragon stood and surveyed the flames of destruction. "It will all be rebuilt," she thought. "The Death Saurer's gone." She smiled knowing that her mission had been accomplished. Suddenly, she felt someone put their arm around her. "We did it Dragon, you and Van finished it," Irvine said. Dragon smiled and looked up at him. He looked at her, a wide smile on his face. "And you see, it didn't have a chance to kill you...or Fiona." She turned and faced him. "You know, you can call me Kai now," she said with a somewhat seductive glance. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She hugged him and kissed him knowing that it was a well-deserved kiss after all. "Hey Irvine! Dragon! We've got a coronation to get to!" Moonbay yelled. Orien growled and looked at Kai. "Let's go, we wouldn't want to miss seeing Rudolph become crowned after all we've been through for him," Dragon said with a smile. Irvine smiled, it was true, why miss it after all they went through with Rudolph. He smiled as he watched Kai get back into the Dragan. "Hey Irvine, you comin!" Dragon asked. He waved at her and began to walk towards his Wolf. He heard Orien roar and suddenly found himself flying towards his zoid. Dragon laughed as she watched the surprised look on his face as Orien flew him to his zoid. Then, she melded with it, making it run faster to the capital. Irvine looked out beside him to see the Blade Liger running next to him. "Hey Irvine, if you wanted to race, why didn't you say so," Van laughed. "I didn't but I guess now that we're here I might as well," Irvine smirked and Orien made him go even faster as they followed the Dragan to the palace. Zi was now safe from any threat, Death had been beaten. 


End file.
